Atrás da cômoda no dormitório masculino
by Dandy Fairy Lily
Summary: É véspera de Natal, e eu, Gina Weasley, estou ridiculamente escondida com um embrulho nas mãos. Patético!
1. Atrás da cômoda

Harry Potter  
Shipper: Harry/Gina

Sinopse: É véspera de Natal, e eu, Gina Weasley, estou ridiculamente escondida com um embrulho nas mãos. Patético!

Atrás da cômoda no dormitório masculino 

Certo, isso vai ser difícil. Ainda não sei ao certo o que me levou a fazer isso _mais uma vez_. Como se já não fosse o suficiente toda aquela palhaçada do primeiro ano, quando no limite da minha insanidade eu pedi a um daqueles malditos duendes para recitar aquele poema ridículo, assinado pela minha pessoa, em pleno período letivo. Talvez eu não fosse possuidora do melhor senso, mas acrescento agora que ainda não o tenho. Nada mais pode explicar o que diabos estou fazendo aqui, escondida atrás da cômoda no dormitório masculino, em plena véspera de Natal. Okay.. eu não estou aqui _apenas_ escondida atrás da cômoda no dormitório masculino, oh não, a situação é ainda mais complexa. Na verdade, estou escondida atrás da cômoda no dormitório masculino com um pequeno embrulho nas mãos! Como se isso pudesse ficar ainda pior.

Admito que talvez tenha perdido completamente a sanidade, mas o que fazer se simplesmente não consigo controlar meu próprio corpo? Hoje, sábado, dia de visita a Hogsmeade, eu passeava tranqüilamente pelo povoado em companhia de Harry, Rony e Hermione, quando interrompi a caminhada para admirar uma bela vitrine de uma loja que eu não havia notado nas outras vezes. Isso foi o suficiente para os três continuarem andando, e minha distração passar despercebida por eles. Bem, se fosse apenas isso, estaria tudo bem, e provavelmente eu não estaria aqui com cãibras de tanto esperar encolhida atrás dessa maldita cômoda. Não, eu _precisava_ entrar na referida loja, é claro, e inundada por um sentimento que desconheço, meio aparvalhada talvez, ainda por cima _comprar_ um presente. Mais tarde, quando conseguir me safar dessa situação, farei uma denúncia revelando que a vitrine da loja é _encantada_ com algum tipo de feitiço capitalista. Isso mesmo, afinal nem sequer me lembro o que tem dentro desse pequeno embrulho, mas não tenho coragem de abri-lo e estragar o papel de presente tão elaboradamente bem ornado.

Oh não.. acabo de ouvir a porta do dormitório se abrir, e uma única pessoa entrar por ela. Impossível descobrir quem é sem revelar minha identidade ruiva e sardenta por trás dessa cômoda. Perfeito, nem mesmo uma aparência mais discreta eu consigo. Os passos estão ficando mais próximos, e se esse garoto resolver abrir a cortina vinho, que ironicamente fica _atrás da cômoda_, bem, estou ferrada.

- Este quarto está muito escuro, melhor abrir a janela.. – Certo, agora eu posso dizer com todas as letras que estou ferrada, e não, não é _só_ porque esse cidadão resolveu abrir a maldita cortina. Não. Eu sou realmente boa em reconhecer vozes, principalmente vozes conhecidas, e acontece que essa pessoa que está vindo na minha direção (na da cômoda, na verdade) é ninguém mais ninguém menos que Harry Potter. Já dá para avaliar minha situação? Oh não...ele está chegando perto.

- Nossaaa! Harry, por acaso você viu minha varinha? Eu podia jurar que havia esquecido aqui! Pois é, me enganei, então vou voltar lá para baixo! – Tento ignorar a feição estática dele, claro, afinal não é todo dia que se pensa estar completamente sozinho em um lugar, e de repente uma lunática ruiva e tagarela surge do nada alegando que perdeu sua varinha, e sai andando como se fosse a coisa mais normal do universo. Merlin, que desculpa péssima.

- Ahn... Gin.. Sua varinha está presa no cós da sua saia. – Okay, eu sei que não adianta fingir uma completa cara de surpresa, mas não custa tentar.

- Por isso que eu não estava encontrando! Muito obrigada, Harry, agora posso descer, então. – Eu praticamente corro até a porta do dormitório, com o coração na garganta, e a varinha na mão. Nunca a distância da cômoda até a porta me pareceu tão extensa, mas não tem problema. Quando minha mão está quase próxima da maçaneta, pronta para gira-la e, assim, me libertar da maluquice que eu quase acabara de cometer, Harry voltou a me chamar, não me restando outra alternativa a não ser virar-me e encara-lo.

- Gina, acho que você esqueceu uma coisa aqui atrás da cômoda.. – Oh não! O presente! Mas meus pés não são rápidos o suficiente para voltar todo o caminho aos pulos para tentar evitar que ele leia a dedicatória. Ele o fez.

- É para mim? – Nesse momento, uma coragem vinda não se sabe de onde fez com que eu levantasse meus olhos e olhasse dentro dos dele. Um sorriso fino e tímido brinca em seus lábios, enquanto suas bochechas tomam uma tonalidade levemente rósea. Que fofura, ele corou.

- A...a.. – Eu sei que gaguejar não é a melhor idéia para o momento, mas se não consigo nem controlar minha respiração e coração, como poderia querer ter o controle sobre minha fala ou circulação (que, no momento, já torna minhas bochechas completamente rubras)? – abra..! – e então me viro, e levo a mão direita ao peito, massageando-o de leve. O som de papel sendo rasgado chega aos meus ouvidos, e em seguida uma melodia doce e calmante preenche o cômodo, provavelmente vinda do que havia no interior do embrulho. Uma voz começa a cantar baixinho acompanhando o som, palavras que eram ditas de maneira que não era possível entende-las, e então num transe eu soube o que havia comprado. Era um cartão musical. E bem melhor escolhido do que aquele do primeiro ano, devo acrescentar. E então a melodia parou, assim como a voz que a acompanhava. Respirei fundo, me virando em seguida.

- É lindo, Gina, obrigado. – Em uma de suas mãos, Harry mantinha o cartão, agora silencioso. Olho dentro de seus olhos, e lhe dou permissão, com um pequeno sorriso, para se aproximar. E é o que ele faz. Em dois passos, nossos corpos estão quase colados, e posso sentir as batidas do coração dele contra meu próprio.

- Harry, eu.. eu não ia te entregar isso, mas a loja.. aquela loja me jogou algum tipo de feitiço para confundir, e então eu vim até aqui, mas não deu tempo, porque você entrou e me descobriu. E eu sei que não podemos, então aceite o cartão apenas como um presente de amizade e... – Minha voz ganhou vida própria, e tão entretida como estava naquele momento, justificando e justificando o injustificável, não percebi que a boca de Harry estava perigosamente próxima da minha, contra o qual ele não apresentou qualquer objeção. Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, no entanto, os braços dele já contornavam minha cintura e aqui estou, com a boca pressionada à dele, e as mãos afogueadas entre os fios negros e espetados de seu cabelo. O toque terminou, apenas infantil, e sinto ele segurar meu queixo mantendo meu olhar fixo no dele.

- Eu pretendia te contar isso amanhã, mas acho que Fred e Jorge preferiram faze-la descobrir por conta própria. – Um sorriso bobo brincava em seus lábios, e eu sinto minhas sobrancelhas se franzirem em dúvida, então esperei que ele me explicasse essa história direito. No entanto..só o fato de conter os nomes de meus queridos irmãos já me faz ter uma leve idéia do que estava acontecendo. – Bem..a tal loja é a dos seus irmãos, e a vitrine está sim encantada... Eles me contaram há uma semana que haviam preparado um tipo de surpresa para o Natal para quem observasse a vitrine por mais de cinco minutos. Uma espécie de feitiço seria lançado no observador, fazendo-o entrar, comprar um presente e entrega-lo à pessoa que... – nesse momento ele parou, olhou para baixo por um instante, e agora vejo suas bochechas tomarem uma cor ainda mais rubra. – à pessoa que _ama_, ou algo parecido com isso... Eu, Rony e Hermione sabíamos desse feitiço, por isso não paramos em frente à loja, mas quando olhamos para trás você já havia entrado, e Rony me puxou até o Três Vassouras antes que eu pudesse te impedir. – então sinto meus olhos se fecharem em descrença, enquanto uma onda de um estranho desejo de vingança atravessa meu corpo. Sério, se eu visse uma criatura ruiva agora, com toda a certeza ela estaria morta em dois segundos.

- E... – começo, me lembrando, de repente, do começo da conversa. – o que você pretendia me contar amanhã? – abro novamente meus olhos e encontro os alegres e verdes de Harry, calorosamente me fitando.

- Nada de muito diferente, acho... – ele olha para cima, enquanto um sorriso brinca em seus lábios, e volta a me fitar, colando a testa na minha. – só que eu decidi que não consigo mais ficar sem você, então se você concordar em ser minha namorada secreta, poderíamos começar agora. Quer dizer, o segredo seria só até a guerra terminar, e... – oh não, agora é minha vez de interrompe-lo, e escolho a melhor maneira para isso. Em apenas um instante, jogo meu corpo para frente e abraço Harry com toda a minha força, fazendo-o cair deitado sobre sua cama, comigo por cima. Acho que nunca meus lábios suportaram um sorriso tão grande quanto o que estou dando agora, e sinto Harry rindo sob meu corpo.

- Não me importo mais em ter feito papel de completa idiota sendo enganada pelos truques baratos dos meus irmãos, Harry. Aceito. Aceito! – E então colo mais uma vez meus lábios nos dele, e sinto meu corpo ser virado, invertendo nossas posições. O beijo tornou-se apaixonado em segundos, da mesma forma que o eram ano passado, antes de tantos problemas. E, sabe, alguém precisa me lembrar de dar um imenso abraço nos meus queridos irmãos... Mas só mais tarde! Agora tenho um namorado secreto, e uma maravilhosa véspera de Natal para desfrutar.

FIM 


	2. Na porta

Gente! Vocês precisavam ter uma idéia da felicidade que eu fiquei quando essa fic teve tanto sucesso! Foram tantas reviews fofas que eu recebi, que na mesma hora resolvi escrever a continuação! É, foi rápido, mas esse tipo de shortfic eu escrevo em algumas horas..e então posso postar! Mas sem mais delongas...

OBRIGADAAAAA! ;)

Na porta do dormitório masculino 

Impossível estimar o número de vezes que ouvi vozes malvadas dizerem por aí que as pessoas que passam as férias de Natal em Hogwarts não têm família. Mentira. O que esses ignoram é que alguns talvez tenham mais assuntos para resolver aqui do que em suas casas. Ao menos é o meu caso. Foi um suplício conseguir convencer mamãe a me deixar ficar, mas no fim das contas ficou estabelecido que não só eu, mas todos os Weasleys estudantes, ficaríamos hospedados em Hogwarts para as festas. Por causa da guerra. E não por qualquer motivo que possa envolver o Harry e eu, afinal é segredo.

Devo dizer que Hogwarts está vazia nesse período letivo. Nunca havia tomado o trem na Plataforma com tão poucos alunos, mas eu sei, todos sabem, que esse é só o começo de uma nova batalha. Nesse momento, por exemplo, não há ninguém além de mim no dormitório masculino. E o que estaria eu fazendo aqui, no dia 31 de dezembro, quando todas as garotas (que continuaram aqui) estão no dormitório _feminino_ se arrumando para a modesta celebração de Ano Novo? Bastante simples, estou esperando que meu _namorado secreto_ saia do banho.

Mas acho que nunca estive aqui prestando realmente atenção em como é esse lugar. Quer dizer, não é como o dormitório feminino, é até mais organizado. Todas as camas estão impecavelmente arrumadas, pelos elfos-domésticos, é claro, e não há tantos objetos atulhando as cômodas, como em meu dormitório. Não se pode sequer enxergar a superfície das cômodas, com tantas coisas que nós colocamos sobre as mesmas. E o cheiro aqui também é diferente. É madeira, algo como pinho, cítrico e de certa forma inebriante. É o cheiro de Harry.

O som da porta se abrindo desperta minha atenção do cômodo, dirigindo minha vista até a imensa nuvem de vapor saindo do banheiro. Em meio à fumaça esbranquiçada, vejo Harry abanando-a com a mão para que se dispersasse, a toalha verde escura enrolada em sua cintura, em sintonia _perfeita_ com seus olhos. Os cabelos negros e umidamente domados colados à testa, escondendo sua cicatriz, e escorrendo pingos d'água por seu rosto e pescoço.

- Mas... o que está fazendo aqui? – Ele parece assustado, enquanto corre de volta para o banheiro e se esconde atrás da porta, deixando só o rosto corado a minha vista. Oh meu Deus. Eu estou sozinha aqui, parada em frente à cômoda, esperando que Harry saia do banho, e me esqueço que quando alguém sai do banho, não o faz _vestido_. Sinto meu corpo virar imediatamente, e começo a andar de costas até a porta, de maneira que Harry não pudesse ver o quanto meu rosto está vermelho. Acho que até consigo parecer um vidro de molho de tomate, com essa cara e esse cabelo. Não é só porque um feitiço capitalista conseguiu me convencer a entregar um cartão _cantarolante_ a Harry e, assim, me tornar sua namorada secreta, que eu posso freqüentar assiduamente o dormitório masculino sem me importar se o citado indivíduo está devidamente vestido ou não. Já posso sentir uma nova onda de rubor chegar às minhas bochechas, como se já não houvesse o suficiente.

Chego _delicadamente_ até a porta e a fecho o mais rápido que posso, me encostando à mesma. E então sinto meu corpo escorregar até atingir o chão. Céus! Meu rosto está _muito_ quente. Encosto de leve a bochecha _fumegante_ na superfície lisa e gélida da porta, tentando captar algum ruído em seu interior. Para minha grande surpresa... não consigo ouvir coisa alguma. Bem...talvez Harry não seja tão barulhento assim para se vestir, afinal não é uma garota, não usa saltos, e... Espere um pouco aí...eu conheço essa canção que estou ouvindo! Esse som dedilhado de piano, delicado, seguido por uma voz doce e suave, como um sussurro.. É o cartão. O que dei a ele na véspera de Natal. E ele está ouvindo a canção.

- Hey, Gin? Está aí fora? – mas acho que a voz dele está em algum lugar da minha mente, enquanto sinto-me hipnotizada pelo som. Um sorriso _bobo_ se instala em meus lábios, enquanto fecho os olhos e balanço levemente a cabeça no ritmo da canção, vendo em doces flashes alguns momentos que passei com Harry desde aquele dia. Então, tecnicamente, não percebo que ele já havia fechado o cartão, encerrando, obviamente, a melodia. E também não ouço a maçaneta da porta sendo girada. A única coisa que sinto, no momento, é meu corpo se soltando para trás, o que me faz cair deitada no chão de madeira, cachos e mais cachos vermelhos espalhando-se pelo assoalho. Pisco meus olhos cor-de-mel demoradamente, e Harry me sorri, agachando ao meu lado. Ele fecha seus dedos aquecidos do banho ao redor do meu pulso, e me ajuda a levantar, não sabendo que, na verdade, aquilo só enviaria correntes elétricas por todo o meu corpo, o que me manteria debilmente no chão. Então, ele sorriu, puxando-me pelos dois braços. Levantei, enfim.

- Ah... Harry, escute, eu... desculpe – Eu sequer era capaz de olha-lo nos olhos, então meus sapatos se tornaram muito interessantes, de repente. Talvez meias creme não combinem exatamente com meu tom de pele. Então um som engraçado chega aos meus ouvidos, e quando subo o olhar, encontro um Harry tentando conter o riso _e_ o rubor, sem muito sucesso, devo adicionar. Ele apenas leva a mão à minha bochecha, e a deixa lá por um instante, enquanto encosta o nariz ao meu.

- Esqueça.. está tudo bem.. ao menos todos já desceram e estamos sozinhos aqui...quer dizer, não isso, digo.. p-por você ter gritado e.. – Não consegui esperar que ele terminasse a frase, e contornei seu rosto vermelho com minhas duas mãos. Um estrondo fez com que nos virássemos para a janela do corredor, onde estávamos, e então vemos as nuvens tornarem-se coloridas, em meio a disparos dos fogos especiais de Hogwarts. Volto minha atenção para Harry, e em seus olhos, agora verde-escuros, posso ver alguns daqueles fogos refletidos. E sei que ele pode vê-los nos meus também.

- Feliz Ano-Novo, Harry. – eu digo, já sentindo seus lábios contra os meus, ainda que curvados no sorriso que eu poderia passar a eternidade observando.

- Feliz Ano-Novo, Gin. Te amo. – e mesmo que, no momento, esteja _impossibilitada_ de responder a isso com palavras, sei que poderei dizer a Harry o quanto o amo todas as vezes que quiser, da mesma forma que ele poderá comprovar, abrindo o cartão que dei a ele na véspera de Natal, e ouvindo a doce melodia que dele emana. Acima de tudo... sei que ele vai voltar para mim, sempre. Afinal, o que um feitiço capitalista pode unir, nada poderá separar!

FIM 

(agora acho que é 'fim' mesmo xD)


End file.
